fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog's Day Afternoon
|previous=Chin Up! |next=Dream Goat! }} "Dog's Day Afternoon" is the tenth episode of Season 1. It features the first appearance of Vicky's beloved and equally vicious dog, Doidle. Information After having to put up with Vicky on an especially bad day, and after seeing how she treats hew own dog, Doidle, better than him, Timmy wishes he and the dog exchanged minds. At first, Timmy likes the wish, but he finds out he has to go to a torturing vet for a painful visit, he wants to be a boy again. But since he's a dog, he can't voice his wish, and Timmy and Doidle must find a way to get back to normal. Characters present * Timmy Turner * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Vicky * Doidle * Cosmo Cosma * Wanda Fairywinkle * Sophia * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Francis * Dr. Snifillwitts * Spunky Synopsis Mr. and Mrs. Turner was going out tonight and Vicky has to babysit Timmy and she brought her dog Doidle. Timmy has to pamper Doidle because Vicky hates to. Timmy doesn't want to pamper Doidle anymore so he wishes that he is Doidle, and that Doidle was Timmy. POOF! What Timmy doesn't know is that Vicky is very kind to Doidle tonight because he was going to be fixed tomorrow. Timmy tries to tell Cosmo and Wanda to poof himself back to a kid but Cosmo and Wanda doesn't understand a thing! Timmy's parents are home ,and Vicky dragged Doidle or Timmy out of his room and Doidle in Timmy's room. Cosmo and Wanda decide that Wanda should stay with Doidle and Cosmo follows Timmy to Vicky's house. At school Chester and A.J. were puzzled with Timmy's attitude because of slurping in toilets, sniffing A.J.'s butt and playing frisbee during recess. At the vet Timmy tries to escape at the vet and he did and the doctor has a lot of dangerous things for animals being fixed and Timmy bite the doctor's leg. At school Wanda was chating with other fairies and even their god child switched with animals. Then Timmy went out of the school playground and into the streets which Cosmo saw this and tries to call Wanda but she got hit on a light pole. The ball bounced until it reached the park and Timmy was there and he tries to tell Doidle to wish himself back to a dog but he refuses. Cosmo got angry because of all the Timmy's Wanda has been saying and this had gave Wanda an idea. She poofed her self to a poodle and this stop the fighting and he tries to give a bone to the real Doidle and she only ignores Doidle because Timmy looked for like a dog and then Doydle and he wishes himself that he is a dog again and Cosmo granted Doidle's wish. POOF! But when he came near to Wanda she told Doidle that she is marries and she poofed back to Cosmo. Timmy wishes that he has a mask before Doidle get angry with him and a small cage a really small cage. Vicky found where Doidle was. She said to Doidle it's time for you to be fixed. That night she was going to babysit Timmy again and this time she got a new pet and hamster pet named Spunky. Vicky gave Spunky a big juicy steak and Timmy tries to warn Spunky but he doesn't want to listen to them and they all laughed. Trivia * Vicky has a cat, dog, hamster, fish and a parrot. * First time we see the vet doctor and Vicky's dog, Doidle. * This episode inspired the level "A Dog's Life" in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. Goofs * Hamster can talk and Timmy is talking to Spunky. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1